Little Do You Know
by DixieFlowers
Summary: AU story. Zoe grew up in Bluebell with her family, best friends and her boyfriend, Wade. After many years together, Zoe and Wade broke up and she moved to New York. What happens when they are thrown to the same place again?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story. It's a little different than what I've written so far.**

 **First of all, it's AU. I have a very clear plan about where I want to take this story, but would love to read comments, ideas and anything you want to say.**

 **The first episode features some background, you will know more later.**

 **Some important things:**

 **1\. Like any AU story, forget all that happened in the show, I changed a few things. I am here to clarify what isn't clear. The characters are still themselves.**

 **2\. Like the rest of my stories, I was inspired by a song. This time it's "Little Do You Know" by Alex and Sierra. Hence the name of the story.**

 **2\. English is not my native language; I apologize in advance for all the mistakes.**

 **3\. Hope you enjoy, please review so I know whether to continue with it or maybe move on to something else.**

 **(A note for people who read "compass" – I didn't abandon it. I'm just waiting for some inspiration. I promise to continue it)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"Mom," she shouted as she entered through the door. She was already planning a quiet evening at her apartment, but the plan changed when her mother called and begged her to come over in the evening after work.

"We're here," she heard her mother call from the living room. She took off her coat and hung it and put her bag on the table. She went into the living room and saw her mother and father sitting next to each other and in front of them she saw George.

"what are you doing here?!" She shrieked and jumped at him, he stood up and they hugged each other, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I would've asked for a day off"

"I'm only here for two days , there is a lawyer's conference and then I have to go back, Lemon would kill me if don't. But I took the opportunity to bring your dad some papers about the practice and to see you guys. And you especially. We miss you"

Zoe grew up in Bluebell and lived there all her life. She had a close group of friends that over time became her best friends to this day: George, Lemon, Lavon, Annabeth and Wade, who also is her ex-boyfriend.

When she was 18, her parents moved to New York so her mother could advance her career in public relations. She remained in the south for 4 years before moving to New York, too.

"I miss you guys, too. But I'm coming soon for your wedding!"

"you better. How long you plan to stay?

"I don't know… a while. I ..." she started saying but hesitated ... "I just need some space, time for myself"

"I get it. Well, everyone is excited to see you again. It's been 6 months since your last visit"

"I can't believe it's been so long .. It's going to be weird... How is everyone?" She asked and was genuinely enthusiastic.

"they are doing good .. Lemon is busy with the wedding preparations. Lavon is the mayor now so Annabeth is calmer. She hated his trips with the team"

"Yeah, I'd hate it too if I had a baby at home" they laughed, "I can't believe he's the mayor. It's amazing."

"Yes, it's great. He won unanimously. Who wouldn't want to say that his mayor is a NFL star?"

"that's awesome. I could barely talk to him lately," she said ruefully

"I know he tried. But we didn't know how you were after all that has happened and we didn't want to push you so we waited for you to turn to us ... I'm sorry we weren't there"

"No, don't be. It was me. I kept distance from everyone, but now it's all good and I want to make up for everything and catch up"

"Oh George, did Zoe tell you about the article she did?" Candice interrupted

"Mom! Please!"

"Wait, what article?" George was curious

"here" she handed him a copy of the magazine

he couldn't stop the laugh from coming out "Seriously? the 30 most eligible bachelorettes of NYC?"

"She made me do it," Zoe rolled her eyes

"Hey now, not true." Candice intervened "They turned to her first and I just thought it was a good idea and yes, maybe I pushed her little. I still think it's a good idea"

"Can I take it? I have to show everyone"

"Noooooo way" Zoe protested

"Sure , I have many copies"Candice went to bring more

"god, please don't talk about it" Zoe almost begged

"You know I can't hide anything from Lemon"

"I know " she sighed "once Lemon knows, Annabeth will also know then Lavon and then ..." She stopped before completing the sentence.

George gave her a smile "sounds about right"

she sighed "You know, maybe I'll come earlier. How about next week?"

"Sounds great, but I won't tell anyone in case something goes wrong. We really miss you there"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Candice, Harley. Thanks for dinner" Dinner passed pleasantly, with George telling them all the latest gossip in town.

"It's nothing, dear. We'll see you at your wedding next month. We are looking forward to it"

George and Harley went to another room to discuss the papers that George brought with him

"So Dad is selling his part to Brick?" Zoe asked her mother when they were alone

"It seems that way. Why, it bothers you?"

"No, it's just .. I always thought you'd return to Bluebell someday. And Dad loved the practice"

"I know, but selling his part doesn't mean we won't go back to Bluebell. There was a time your dad wanted to give you his part but since you've decided you want to be a surgeon, there's no reason to keep it. It's much better this way; Brick will do a good job"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, now I really have to go," George said goodbye to Candice and Harley

"Where are you staying?" Zoe asked suddenly

"At the hotel where the conference is being held, it's more convenient"

"Okay. Come on, I'll walk with you. I'll go back to my apartment"

"Let's get going"

"Bye Mom, Dad"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So .. Now that we are alone, you can tell me the truth. How are you?" George urged her while walking towards his hotel

She sighed and pulled her coat around her tighter, "I ... I'm fine, really. It was a difficult time but I overcame it. In the end, that was for the best. He wasn't the love of my life," she said sincerely

Seven months ago she broke up with Nathan, who was her boyfriend for two years. He went to medical school with her. One year into the relationship they started having problems and a year later it was over. Not that it surprised her, deep inside she felt it was going to happen. He made things worse when he blamed her for their problems. Nathan came from a well-known family in New York so their separation became public and everyone was talking about it. It was the hardest thing for her, the exposure. She stayed in her apartment for almost a month; she came out only when she really needed to and devoted all her time to school and work.

"Okay, if you say so, I believe. We were worried about you"

"I know ... But you don't have to worry anymore. All is good now," she smiled but George could see through the smile that she wasn't telling the whole truth. He preferred to let it go for the time being. They walked in silence for a few minutes until she spoke

"So ... How is he?"

George knew exactly whom she meant, "He's good. He bought the Rammer Jammer"

"He did? It was his dream, that's amazing," she was genuinely happy for him

"I know, Wally finally agreed to sell, he realized there isn't anyone better than Wade to run the place" he told her and she smiled without saying another word

"He's single, you know"

"Don't go there," she warned him

"Zoe, you were best friends. You were a couple for eight years. It was impossible to separate you since you were little. What happened?"

Zoe and Wade broke up four years ago after eight years together. The break up was horrible and bitter and immediately after, Zoe left to continue her medical studies in New York.

"Distance" she said simply "I wanted to study in New York and he wanted to stay in Bluebell"

"Zoe. We both know that's not true"

"Maybe. But it doesn't matter. It belongs to the past," she said just as they arrived at his hotel.

"He'll be there all the time, you know, when you get back. We can't go back to what happened when you broke up"

Their friends were torn between them when they broke up. The girls took Zoe's side and the guys took Wade's side. The relationship between Zoe and Wade died but the break up has caused rifts in the group as a whole. It was a difficult time for everyone but they came out of it in a good way. Except for Zoe and Wade.

"I know, don't worry" She didn't want to talk about it, but he kept talking

"he is my best man and you're Lemon's maid of honor. The two of you will have to get over yourselves"

"George, we're adults, we are able to behave politely. Please stop worrying. And tell your bride to stop stressing out! I know she sent you to make sure that there will be no problems," she smiled

"She did, but it's not the only reason I'm talking to you about it. We care"

"I appreciate it, but trust me, there's nothing to worry about"

"He still loves you"

She scoffed, "I doubt it"

"you still love him"

She didn't answer and looked away from him

"Well, I don't want you to hate me, we'll stop here. You sure you don't want me to walk you home?"

"I'm sure, my apartment is really close. Goodnight George 'She hugged him tightly," Give my love to everyone and see you soon"

"I will. Bye Zoe"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

George came back to Bluebell the next day and Lemon invited everyone to dinner.

"Okay, speak. How she's doing?" Annabeth was anxious

"she's good but I feel she's a little bit lost"

"What do you mean?" Lavon asked

"From the outside it looks like everything is fine, but we know her, the break up was hard and she is still recovering"

"You think it was the breakup itself or the mere fact that it was public?" Lemon wondered

"I think it's more the fact that it was public and all this exposure was hard for her. But I think that it's not all ... I don't know, maybe you can find out more when she comes to visit," George told them

Throughout the conversation Wade sat there uncomfortably, drinking beer and listening to everyone. At one point, they all fell silent; each lost in thoughts until George stood up and walked over to his suitcase

"Speaking of Zoe ..." He put on the table a number of copies of the magazine

"What is it?" They looked in confusion at the cover "the 30 most eligible bachelorettes of NYC"

"Page 17, thank me later," George said smugly

"Oh my God! She didn't!" Lemon squealed

"yep"

"Zoe Wilkes, 13th place" Lavon read the title aloud and couldn't hold the laughter.

"Ooh, she looks really good!" Annabeth gushed

They were all talking about the interview, and didn't pay attention to Wade who went to the couch, beer in one hand and a magazine on the other. He sat down and started to read...


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry it took a while to update. I was going to update sooner but I had some personal issues to solve. Everything is fine now so I hope to update more frequently.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews to the first chapter. I wasn't sure at all about this direction ... I'm still not really sure. But I have a plan. I hope you'll like it.**

 **As always, please review and let me know what you think, good or bad. All reviews make me happy.**

 **Sorry for my English mistakes.**

 **Enjoy and Merry Christmas! :)**

* * *

 ** _"Ranked 13 in our list is Zoe Wilkes. Zoe grew up in a small town in Alabama and moved to the big city 4 years ago. Today she is a true New Yorker in every aspect. Zoe graduated from NYU medical school and began her residency in surgery at the "New York-Presbyterian" hospital; her goal is to become a cardio-thoracic surgeon. In her past there is a two years relationship with Nathan Abernathy, from the Abernathy family, one of the most powerful families in New York. So, where does Zoe Wilkes stand today when it comes to love?_**

 ** _We met on a Friday morning in one of the cafes in Manhattan, near her workplace. One thing you immediately notice is her style. She comes to the interview dressed casually, wearing jeans, a white blouse and a Chanel jacket. She doesn't go out without her high heels. Her hair is Loose and sunglasses are on her head. She sits down and orders a latte_**

 ** _"So, you're number 13 on the list of most eligible bachelorettes in town. What do you have to say about it?"_**

 _"It's pretty exciting, I must admit. I didn't expect it. Thank you, I suppose? No, seriously it's very flattering. And who knows, maybe something will come out of it"_

 ** _"Let's start with your career. You've always wanted to be a doctor?"_**

 _"Yes, ever since I can remember. My father is a doctor and I was always interested in this field"_

 ** _You moved to New York four years ago. What is your favorite part about living here?_**

 _"My favorite part is that there's always something going on. You never know what's going to happen which makes for an exciting life._

 ** _Which place do you prefer, New York or Alabama?_**

 _Tough question. But my heart is in Bluebell, my hometown. It will always be my home. It's an amazing place. Everyone knows everyone and it's great. Although sometimes it may be a bit disturbing ...and I love the silence there. It's peaceful._

 ** _When was the last time you visited there?_**

 _A few months ago, I plan to go for a visit soon; my best friends are getting married._

 ** _What do you think about weddings? Do you see yourself getting married in the future?_**

 _Yes of course. When it's the right time._

 ** _And once you find the right guy._**

 ** _(Journalists note – Zoe smiled at that and took a sip of her coffee)_**

Wade stopped reading. He took a long swig from the bottle. "Guys, I'm going out. Thanks for dinner, Lemon. See you tomorrow," he took the magazine with him and went out.

He wanted to be alone. He entered his home, slumped on the couch and continued to read

 ** _How many relationships you've had?_**

 _Two._

 ** _One of them we know, Nathan Abernathy._**

 _Nathan and I were together for almost two years. We met in med school. Love just faded away. It happens. But we are on good terms._

 ** _And the other relationship?_**

 _My first boyfriend. We were together for eight years._

 ** _High school sweetheart?_**

 _Something like that. We were best friends first and then it evolved_

 ** _Did you love him?_**

 _Yes, deeply. But it's in the past._

Wade reread that sentence a few times before moving on. The interview focused mainly on Zoe's thoughts on life in New York. He read these questions quickly and moved on.

 ** _How would your best friends describe you?_**

 _I think they'll say I'm a good listener. Loyal, outgoing, and fun. And a little crazy sometimes._

 ** _What do you look for most in your significant other?_**

Just someone who can be a great best friend and also someone who I can constantly learn from, and who can learn from me. Someone who makes me want to be better every day, in some way, and vice versa. "

 ** _Name the most romantic thing you've done for someone._**

 _I was 16 and I saved all my money to buy my boyfriend a guitar. It was a surprise. It wasn't a birthday present or Christmas present. He just really wanted it so I did everything to get it for him._

 ** _What's one lesson you've learned about love?_** _  
That It is rare and precious_

 ** _This was Zoe Wilkes, our 13_** ** _th_** ** _place. The magazine is Confident that she won't be single for much longer._**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A week later…**

Lavon, Annabeth and Lemon sat in the living room. The girls were busy talking about Lemon's bachelorette party and Lavon played with his daughter, Daphne, when the door opened and George came through.

"Where have you been? I called several times," Lemon said exasperated

"I'm sorry; I had something important to take care of"

"What could be so important? There are plenty of things to do, everyone is here except you"

"Not everyone," they heard another voice emerging from the entrance

"Zoe!" The girls screamed with joy and ran to her "so good to have you back," Lemon said

"Thanks, it's great to be back here again. And please don't be angry with George. We weren't sure if I would be able to come sooner than planned so we didn't say anything, and then when it turned out that I could come early, I wanted to surprise you"

"This is the best surprise we could get," Lavon said, standing with the baby in his hands, "I missed you, Big Z!"

"Me too, now let me see your little girl ..." She took the baby to her, "Oh, she is beautiful. And she's so big!" she gushed

"They grow fast ... been a while since you've seen her ..." Annabeth said as they all sat in the living room

"Six months," Zoe muttered, "I can't believe it's been this long'

"What about you, Big Z?"

"I'm fine. Really. As I said to George, you can stop worrying," she said while continuing playing with the baby and not looking at them

"Well, we can't. You're out friend it's obvious we'd be worried. But let's talk about important things. How long are you staying?"

"A while. Until the wedding for sure. And maybe a little after. I haven't decided"

The baby fell asleep and Annabeth took her and went to put her in the crib

"This is going to be so much fun! Like the old days," Lemon was excited

"Okay, wait, can we talk about this house? Lavon, this place is amazing. And huge"

Lavon gave a huge smile, "Well, the mayor should have a decent house, you know ..."

"Or you just need a place for your alligator ..." George muttered

"Your what!?" Zoe almost jumped from her sit

"Yes, he has a pet alligator ... so don't go wandering there alone" Lemon added

"You know this is crazy," she looked terrified

"Don't let them scare you," Annabeth was back with them "they're messing with you, Burt is harmless. He won't do you anything," she sat down next to Zoe and patted her on the knee.

"Now that you're here, how about we have a welcome home party for our most eligible bachelorette? Lavon offered and everyone laughed

"You've read the article" she groaned, "Oh; I can't believe I let you show them!"

"Hey, it hurts! We're your best friends. We need to know about things like that" Lemon protested

"Let's not talk about it anymore please ... at least not today. I'm tired. I think I'd better go rest and we can do something tomorrow night?" She offered

"Wait, where are you staying?" Annabeth suddenly asked

"Uh, my parents old house, why?"

"Well, if you like, we have a place for you right here in the plantation ... a little carriage house. Cute little place... so you'll be closer to us. It'll be fun!" she said enthusiastically. Lavon cleared his throat.

"Uh ... you know what, that sounds good. Can we go there now?"

"Yeah sure!" Annabeth chirped "Come Lemon, the guys will stay here with Daphne, we'll help her with her suitcase"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay so it's nothing fancy, but you got everything you'll need," Annabeth told her on their way to the carriage house, "Well, everything except the kitchen. But you don't cook, so you'll just come to us," she smiled

"I can't believe I'm back here, and for more than just a few days" she breathed in the air and the tranquility. She missed it. So different from New York.

"We missed you. Bluebell is not the same without you"

"I think I'm not the same without Bluebell" she said thoughtfully

"Can we talk about the article?" Lemon tried her luck

"Nope"

"Come on, Zoe. You have to talk to us"

Zoe stopped to think "I will. Just not today"

"Fine. We I'll try again tomorrow" Lemon huffed

"Here we are. That's it," Annabeth called

"Aww, this place is adorable!" she circled the place from the outside "I have a neighbor?" She pointed to the other side of the lake, where that gatehouse was

Lemon and Annabeth looked at each other in panic "uh ... Yes" Annabeth faltered

"Okay, let's go," Zoe went up the stairs, Annabeth and Lemon felt relieved that she hadn't asked more questions

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zoe just woke up from a long sleep. She noticed it was getting dark outside. She decided to go to dinner at Lavon's house, but before that she had to take a shower. She was charging her phone and went into the shower. Half an hour later she was already dressed, she wanted to straighten her hair so she connected the Hair straightener to power and began work on her hair when she suddenly heard an explosion and everything went dark…

 ** _Meanwhile at the gatehouse…_**

Wade was sitting on his couch with a guitar in his hand. He was tired; Saturdays were always filled with people so he was at the bar early in the morning. He was playing the guitar and wandering in thoughts when suddenly he heard an explosion, and the power went off.

Fuse box exploded, he thought to himself

He sighed. He wondered if he should fix it now or leave it for later. After a few minutes he decided to go out and check the damage. He took a flashlight and went outside. He came to the fuse box, shining his flashlight when he a heard a voice

"Ow"

He walked toward the sound and froze in his place.

He saw her sitting on the steps of the carriage house and holding her ankle

He stood there in shock, rooted to the spot. His blood seemed to freeze in his vessels.

"by the look on your face I get no one told you I'm here ..." she looked at him, her shoulders instantly tensing and her heart thudding so hard she thought it might break out of her chest altogether

"No..."

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"I guess I could ask the same thing. How did you get here?

"Well, I'm staying here ... starting today"

He closed his eyes "of course," he murmured softly

"What?"

"I live there," he pointed to the gatehouse

"You're kidding," she shook her head.

"No." He ran his hand through his hair. He had a nervous feeling in his stomach. He didn't know what to say. The last time she was in Bluebell he went out of town. Deliberately. Their last meeting was almost a year ago. It ended with a fight and Zoe running back to New York, leaving him to deal with all the questions from their friends. Their encounter now only the fourth time they saw each other since their break up. His thoughts immediately strayed to the day 4 years ago...

 ***** Flashback *****

 _"Zoe, why are you doing this?" he pleaded for an explanation. He was on the verge of tears. "We can work it out. We can do something ... do not throw this away" he was begging and he hated it. He swallowed hard and waited for her answer_

 _"I'm sorry ... I just can't" tears streamed down her face. A part of her was yelling inside that she was making a mistake_

 _"Why?" was his only question? It stung her deeply_

 _"I'm so sorry Wade" she kept repeating. She turned from him and closed the door softly behind her_

 _He could not move. He could not believe that she had left just like that. After everything they'd been through, all those years together ... she just threw it all away_

 _He sunk to the floor and finally let the tears come out._

"I…" he stared and she looked up to see him lost for words. He didn't finish the sentence, instead leaping into another one." How have you been? "

She narrowed her eyes, trying to see inside his head, something she was good at once

"I've been fine, Wade" she said, her words slightly cynical. He sighed

"Ahh" she gritted her teeth, holding her ankle, trying to stop herself from crying

He bent down next to her, came close to check her ankle

"Don't"

"Don't be a baby. Let me see that everything is OK"

"I can manage on my own"

He didn't argue. He stood and waited patiently, watching her with concern. After a few minutes he got fed up. He came over, pushed the flashlight into her hand, lifted her in his arms and began to climb the stairs.

"What are you doing!?" She squeaked and hit him in the chest

"You're too stubborn to ask for help ... and you didn't really think I'll leave you alone in the dark, on the stairs, with a wounded leg"

She Huffed. She knew he was right.

"Like I thought. Actually, it worked in my favor. If you didn't need me I am certain you would have cursed me by now or find some other nice words to throw at me"

"You know me so well," she scoffed at him

"Better than anyone else" his expression was serious; Zoe had no idea how to respond. Instead, she said nothing, just looked down at her hands again.

They managed to make their way in the dark. Wade came close to the bed and gently placed her over it.

"Wait here," he said

"Hey, wait! Don't leave me like this alone," she shouted, but he had already gone out the door.

5 minutes later, the power returned. He came back.

"Can you bring me the bandage from my bag?" She asked

"You need ice"

"No, a bandage is enough," she insisted

"Alright. You're the doctor here," he rolled his eyes

"I know it hurts you I'm a doctor," she stung him "you should try hiding it better"

He sighed. He pulled out a bandage from her bag. He came back to the bed and sat down beside her. He began to bandage her ankle gently, trying not to hurt her. She held her breath.

An awkward silence enveloped the room as they studied each other.

"So ..." she said "you're different"

He tilted his head inquisitively "what do you mean?"

She shook her head and watched him turn his head away "just the way you look ... everything"

He chuckled and turned back to her "you look different, too. But ... in a good way"

"But you're kind of the same though" she said, the words slipped from her mouth. She did not regret them. It was a reminder of what they had once ... how close they were so long ago. She did not want him to forget. _She_ did not want to forget.

He Nodded and stared at her

Zoe felt her cheeks warm under his intense gaze and glanced down at her hands. She needed to change the subject.

"I heard about the Rammer Jammer" she raised her eyes to look at him "I'm proud of you"

Their eyes locked with an intensity that used to mean something else but now they had to force themselves to look away and break the connection.

"Thanks. It means a lot" he said before he glanced down

He finished with her ankle and stood up.

"Thank you," she looked at him standing in front of her with his hands in his pockets. She wanted to say something

"Look Wade, can we try to be friends?" She offered

"That's what you said last time I saw you. And I guess you remember what happened"

"Yes. But I when got here the last time you weren't here. Miraculously, you had to get out of town"

"I had things to do," he tried to avoid

"Whatever you say," She rolled her eyes. "Look, you don't want us to be friends for us? Fine. But let's try at least for the benefit of our friends," she was frustrated.

He looked at her for a few moments, "Okay. Friends it is"

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay. Good. Now can you help me get to the main house?"

"You won't hit me this time?"

"I'll try" she gave a soft smile


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry it took time. Thank you so much for all the reviews.**

 **I don't know how to explain, but this story is tricky for me  
please keep reviewing. It helps a lot.**

 **flashbacks are in** ** _italics_**

 **I apologize for my English mistakes.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"I just think you're playing with fire," George commented

"I agree, they are going to kill each other," Lavon added

The four sat in the kitchen. they were supposed to talk about the wedding, but the conversation veered quickly to another topic ...

"Why are you being so negative? Everything is going to be fine, they are adults and they will have to deal with the situation," Lemon told them

Annabeth nodded "I agree, she's here for at least a month until the wedding, it is inevitable. We can't watch over them all the time. They have to control themselves"

"Yes, but you and your manipulations. You just made it worse ..." George sighed

"I don't regret and" Annabeth started to speak but was interrupted mid-sentence when they heard the door open and turned their heads towards it.

"Speak of the devil ..." George muttered

They watched Wade coming through the door with Zoe lying in his arms, "Great. Everyone is here" he muttered, and she rolled her eyes. The others stared for a few seconds, confused

"Okay ... I really didn't expect this..." Lavon was the first to break the silence

"Huh. It happened fast" Lemon joined

"Wait, what happened to your leg?" Annabeth noticed Zoe's bandaged ankle. "Put her on the couch," she cleared the way to the living room, Wade was right after her. He lowered Zoe to the couch slowly

"What did you do?" George asked as they all approached the living room

"I didn't do anything!" She protested

"The fuse box exploded" Wade crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Lavon and AB.

"What?" Lavon was confused "No, no, no. Don't tell me that you didn't warned her about the fuse box"

"Yes, you didn't say anything!" Zoe mimicked Wade and folded her arms, too, and joined his staring at the others

"We didn't know that it was necessary" Lemon didn't understand what the fuss was

"Well, I think this" Zoe pointed to her ankle "proves otherwise"

"I'm sorry, Zoe, it's my fault entirely," Annabeth brought ice and sat down next to her

"It's okay AB, it's nothing serious. I hope that by tomorrow it will be better" she reassured her friend.

"What were you fighting about this time?" Lemon asked curiously

"Who said we were fighting?" Wade answered and looked at Zoe

"You always fight when you're in the same room" George joined

"Not true," they said together

"Right. It's either screaming or uncomfortable silence" Lavon commented and both Zoe and Wade rolled their eyes

"Well, you seem to have everything under control, I'll go home," Wade told them

"You don't have to go if it's because of me" he heard Zoe say

"It's not-" He was about to continue but Lavon gave him a warning look

"Okay, I'll stay"

They were going to sit down when they heard a baby crying from the monitor.

"I'll go check her" Wade suggested and ran to the stairs

"Ah, yeah ... we're coming with you" George and Lavon hurried after him

"Really?" Lemon laughed and the girls joined

"Uh ... yeah ... that's good ... to learn about babies ..." George stammered and they fled the room

"Yeah ... right," Annabeth shook her head with a smile

"It was the fastest evasion in the history of evasions" They laughed

"Zoe, I'm so sorry again ..."

"I should really get angry with you. Not about my ankle ..." She gave them a sharp look

"Look, after what happened last time we felt we had to do something," Lemon said defensively

"I understand that, but exactly because of what happened last time and at all other times, you had to know that it's a complicated situation and I need to prepare for it mentally"

"Come on, you knew he was here. He lives here"

"True, but other times he found a way not to be here when I arrived or at all. It gave me some time. Now he didn't even know I was in town"

"In case you forgot, we didn't know you were coming ... well, except for George"

Zoe closed her eyes and inhaled a shaky breath "I know ..." She didn't want to admit it, but she was afraid, even terrified, at the thought of seeing him again.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked softly

"Well, I fell. And there he was ... We agreed that we would try to be friends"

"Wait, so you talked"

"A little. We agreed it would be best for everyone if we try to be friends ..." she said slowly

Lemon and Annabeth looked at each other.

"What?" Zoe asked

"What happened between you two, Zoe? It's been four years... We don't want to pressure you to tell us, you don't have to. But if you feel you have to try to be friends with him for us ... it puts us in a bit difficult position," Annabeth gently explained

"It wasn't the distance, right?" Lemon gave her a knowing look.

They watched her chewing her bottom lip and tucking her hair behind her ears.

"I ... it's not my place to tell. It's complicated"

"Has he done something to hurt you ..?" AB asked cautiously

"No, no ... it was nothing like that," she sighed, "Look, I'll tell you. Soon, I promise. But not today ..."

"You can at least talk about the article?" Lemon tried her luck

"Nope"

"Forget it, Lemon" AB got up and walked toward the kitchen. "Zoe, you're staying here tonight"

"Okay," she replied quietly

Meanwhile upstairs, Lavon held Daphne on his lap, trying to calm her

"She fell asleep?" George asked quietly

"Yes"

"Good. Now I can get angry with her father without worrying if she would hear" Wade snapped with frustration

"What have I done now?" Lavon furrowed His brow

"Not just you, both of you," he slumped on the floor and leaned against the door. He looked at George "Couldn't you warn me that she was here? I'm sure you knew"

"Why? So you would run away again?" George asked him directly

Wade drew in a long breath. Normally he would get a reasonable advance notice that she's coming and this would give him the chance to decide what he wants to do. But this time, he wasn't given such an opportunity. He needed time to be truly prepared to face her. He found a small solace in the simple truth that Zoe was probably as unprepared as he was.

"Look man, it wasn't done on purpose. She arrived this morning and obviously we were going to tell you. But that doesn't matter now, what the hell happened between you two and please save the excuse of distance, it doesn't work on us anymore "

"Ask her" he said indignantly. After a few seconds of silence he spoke again, "Look, this is between Zoe and me. If she wants to tell you, please"

"Okay ... so ... have you managed to talk?"

"Sort of. We reached a mutual decision to try to be friends"

"You did?" Lavon asked in amazement

"Yes. Mainly for you guys. We don't want you to feel you need to tread carefully around us thinking that one wrong move will set us off. And frankly, I don't want to pretend that nothing happened. We have a history, everyone knows this, and it's not going anywhere. And just because there is no future for us, it doesn't mean our futures aren't going to intersect"

"Well, we are here for you. And for Zoe too. So I hope you both get over yourselves quickly," George said,

"Yes, preferably by tomorrow because we're having a welcome home dinner for her and you have to come" Lavon said cautiously

"Well, I guess we're friends now," he rubbed His neck, "I'll be here'

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zoe woke up the next morning in Lavon and AB's guest room.

She touched her ankle and felt it was better than it was yesterday. She swung her legs above the bed and managed to step on her foot. She still felt a dull pain, but she could walk without help. She felt relief. She heard voices, AB and Lavon were arguing so she decided to find out what happened

"No, now that you have a child you can't make plans without thinking first," Annabeth tried to explain to him

"C'mon', AB. we can find a solution," he responded

"Good morning," Zoe said in a faltering voice, she started walking down the stairs

"Zoe! How do you feel?" AB motioned to Lavon to help her

"No, that's fine, I'm fine. I guess it wasn't so serious"

Lavon helped her get to the couch and she sat with her legs up.

"What was the argument about?" She asked

"AB can't come to the Sweetie Pie Dance" Lavon complained "You're coming, right Big Z?"

"What? No," she quickly dismissed the question

"Why not? If it's because you're alone I promise there will not be a problem to find you a date"

She gave a bitter laugh.

"Please, Big Z" he was almost begging

"Leave her alone. She has a good reason ..."

"AB" Zoe called with a strained voice, "It's not what you think"

"Okay," she replied, and proceeded to the living room with two cups of coffee in her hands, for her and Zoe. "Let's just say that the sweetie pie dance symbolizes other things for Zoe" She looked at Lavon

"What?" His forehead Creased

Just then the door opened and Wade walked in "good morning" All three turned their heads in his direction.

"Oh" Lavon murmured. Recognition dawned on his face

Zoe's eyes widened. Wade noticed Lavon's expression and stopped,

"Uh…what's wrong?" He rubbed the back of his head

"Nothing, come join us. Pastries and coffee at the counter," Annabeth said in her usual chirping voice

"Uh huh ..." Wade didn't believe her. "What is it?" He looked at Lavon

"We were just talking about the sweetie pie dance" Lavon said hesitantly

"Okay ... so?" He asked, confusion evident in his voice

"Nothing, you're going?" Lavon asked

"No," he replied simply and slumped on the couch on the opposite end

"You're not?" He sounded hopeless, his shoulders drooped.

"Why? Who else?"

"For starters, Annabeth refuses to come. And it seems that Zoe too"

His eyes darted to Zoe

 _"Wade was leaning against the wall; Lavon came to stand by his side._

 _"You know, if you weren't a coward, it could be you over there" Lavon pointed to Zoe and Jonah that were dancing together_

 _"What are you talking about?" He replied, not moving his eyes from the dance floor_

 _"Wade. Stop pretending. You know"_

 _"Know what?" He raised his voice slightly and immediately regretted when some kids looked at him, "know what?" He asked again, this time in silence_

 _"I heard Lemon and Annabeth. George also heard"_

 _"What?" He threw his hands in the air_

 _"Zoe likes you"_

 _"Come on. You really believe the girls? You're crazy"_

 _"Why is he crazy?" George joined them_

 _"I told him that Zoe likes him"_

 _"It's the truth, Wade. I heard Annabeth and Lemon talking. Zoe waited for you to ask her to the dance and when you didn't she was afraid of being the only girl in class without a date"_

 _"Yes. So Lemon arranged for Jonah to ask her"_

 _"I heard you talking about me," Lemon joined them_

 _"We told Wade that Zoe likes him" George was stammering, afraid of her reaction_

 _"Arrrg!" She Grunted "You are such idiots" she snapped at them. "But you" she pointed to Wade, "You're plain stupid. Why didn't you ask her to the dance?"_

 _"I don't know, I didn't think she likes these things. We used to make fun of it in previous years. And Lately I felt she was distant"_

 _They had barely spoken in the last 2 weeks. He didn't know why, and when he asked her she waved it, saying she was nervous because of the upcoming exams. He understood and didn't push her. But it was hard for him. There was emptiness in his life. A void that was unable to be filled by anyone but her._

 _"Because she was waiting for you to ask her. And when it didn't happen it hurt her ... so she preferred to get away" Lemon told him_

 _Being distant from Wade was hard on Zoe too. They were best friends. But lately it was harder. She missed the tingly feeling she would get when his arm would accidently brush against hers, she missed studying with him. She missed laughing with him._

 _"Wade, she likes you. Trust me" Lemon said seriously_

 _He himself felt a change recently._

 _Sure enough he had gotten goose bumps when they touched accidently. His heart would race a thousand miles a minute, the feeling he couldn't breathe around her had been very frequent. He tried to play it cool but inside he was a mess._

 _He swallowed hard. "I'll be back soon"_

 _He waited for the song to end. When it ended he walked in the dance floor towards Zoe and Jonah._

 _"Zoe. Uh ... I need to talk to you"_

 _"She is busy" Jonah interrupted_

 _"Please Zoe. This is important," he ignored Jonah. Zoe saw something different in his eyes and wondered what to do. It didn't take long though. She decided, "Jonah, I'm sorry"_

 _She pulled Wade's hand and they got out of the room._

 _"What is so important that you just have to tell me now?" She folded her hands and looked him straight in the eye_

 _"Do you like me?" He asked me directly_

 _Her eyes narrowed "You're my best friend. Of course I like you"_

 _He closed his eyes and took a deep breath._

 _"No," he opened them again and put his hands on her arms, "do you like me?"_

 _"What? Wade ..." a flush crept up her face, she looked down._

 _"So...?"_

 _"Where did you hear that?" She asked_

 _"Huh ... Lavon, George ... Lemon" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously_

 _Her eyes widened, "I'll kill her" she murmured quietly. He heard. His mouth curved into a smile_

 _"Zoe, answer my question," he watched her biting her lower lip, hesitating._

 _"Yes" she replied, her eyes glinted. He grabbed her face and kissed her_

 _"Really?" He asked as he pulled back, still holding her face in his hands._

 _"Really" she giggled and pulled him for a quick kiss_

 _"I like you too" he admitted_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Really"_

They both smiled as they remembered that day. It took them a few seconds to realize that Lavon and Annabeth were staring at them. Wade was quick to say something

"Well, I have to go to the Rammer Jammer. Just wanted to say that I can't stay long tonight"

"Why not?" Lavon asked

"I ... I have something. I'll be there, but for a short time," he took a cupcake from the counter on his way out and ran out the door.

"Can we go back to my problem now?" Lavon begged

"Okay, wait a minute. Why can't you go?" Zoe asked AB

"She doesn't want to"

"Hey, don't twist it. The dance is this Saturday, Lavon must be there as the mayor. And since the whole town will be there, I need to stay with Daphne here"

"I can watch her" Zoe offered "That's it, your problem is solved"

"Zoe ..." Annabeth insisted

"What? You're going. That's it, it's been decided. I won't even charge you" she smiled.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone sat around the table, enjoying the dinner.

"So Zoe how is work?" Annabeth asked

Zoe looked at her, considering her question. She didn't want to talk about it so much.

"It's fine," she said blankly

"No talking about work, we can finally talk about the article?" Lemon tried

Zoe smiled "What's there to say about it?"

"Oh, excuse me. There are so manyyyy" She stretched the last word when Annabeth kicked her foot. "AB!"

"Let's leave it for now and let Zoe decide when she wants to talk about it" Annabeth said

"No, that's fine" Zoe reassured her. "The magazine is sold all over New York, let's finish with it. So… what do you want to know?"

"Uh ... sorry to interrupt ... but I have to go," Wade stood up; he didn't want to sit and listen to this conversation. "Zoe, uh ... welcome home"

"Thank you" she gave a soft smile.

Wade was out of the door in a second, it looked like he was running for his life. Everyone noticed it, but no one said a word.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zoe came home late. Her foot was fine and she felt she needed to be alone for a while. She was about to get into bed when she heard the sound of a car engine. She hobbled to the window and pulled back the curtain a little. She saw Wade getting out of the car, alone. He turned his head to the carriage house and she quickly shifted the curtain back, but it was too late. He saw her looking at him.

She took a deep breath and decided to go out.

"Can't sleep?" He asked, leaning against his car.

"I was just about to go to bed when I heard your car," she went down the stairs and walked towards him. She stopped when they were close enough to hear each other but far enough to not touch.

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay," she paused, "Long night?" She asked, not knowing what she wanted to hear

"You could say"

She nodded.

"Wade" She took a deep breath

"What?" He asked. Again there was silence between them.

She gathered up her courage and finally spoke up "Do you ... do you hate me?"

She did not have the nerve to look at his face when she asked.

Wade narrowed his eyes and stared at her as a couple of tears streamed down her cheeks.

"No, I don't" he replied, and she could feel how hard it was for him to answer this question.

She wiped away the tears with her fingers. "Okay. I'll go now ... Good night" She turned and hurried into the house. All this time he didn't take his eyes off her.

"I love you too much to hate you" he whispered

But she couldn't hear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. Please keep them coming… it helps so much!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Zoe and wade managed to skillfully avoid each other in the following days, which wasn't as difficult a task as they assumed, given the fact they were neighbors. As it turned out, they had already perfected the art of avoidance in last years.

The days passed quickly and it was Saturday evening already. Zoe got to Lavon and AB's house as planned.

"Okay, she is sleeping. I gave her a bottle two hours ago. She will probably wake up in an hour and you have to give her another bottle in two hours or so," Annabeth guided her

"Okay, I got it"

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" AB asked again, seeing the worried expression on Zoe's face

"Yes, I promise. I know what to do," Zoe reassured her friend

"Don't worry, AB, what's the worst thing that could happen? She's a doctor," Lavon shouted, he was waiting for her at the door for a long time. Zoe and AB gave him a look.

"Come on, we're going to be late," he pleaded with his smile

"I'm coming," she rushed to his side, "Zoe, thank you again"

"Go already," she smiled and said goodbye.

Daphne lay still in the crib, so Zoe took advantage of the silence and sat on the couch reading a book. She was concentrated in the book until she heard Daphne crying. She rushed to her and picked her up. It was still early, only an hour passed since they left. She tried to calm her, but Daphne was restless.

"What happened Daphne? Want to watch some TV with me?" Zoe reached for the remote and turned on the television.

She kept crying and Zoe looked for ways to distract her, to no avail, when the front door opened.

She turned her head toward the door and saw Wade standing there with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?" She sounded nervous

"I was just passing through…" He kept staring at her from across the room.

"Well, Lavon and Annabeth are not home, they're at" she started to say and stopped "Sweetie Pie Dance. But you already knew that," she said slowly and he could almost see the wheels turning in her head

"Oh my God. They sent you, right? I'm going to kill them," she gritted her teeth

"Well, don't. Looks like they were right in doing so" he crossed the room and sat on the couch next to Zoe, he took Daphne in his arms to Zoe's dismay.

To her amazement, Daphne stopped crying immediately, leaving Wade with his smirk and her with an annoyed expression.

"How did you do that?"

"She just likes to be rocked a little" he said softly

"Right"

Both Zoe and Wade watched while Daphne gave a small smile. They sat there for a while, looking at her, it was silent between them.

"You do this a lot?" She asked

"What?"

"This, staying with her. It seems like you know what you're doing. She likes you" they continued to look at her when she was on the carpet with her toys

"Girls usually like me," he said with a taunting smile on his face. Zoe rolled her eyes

"Not much, but babies are hard..." he continued "I do it sometimes, when they need time for themselves. I don't mind"

"You hated babies. When Lemon had to watch Magnolia and she made us stay with her you always complained"

"I was a teenager. Obviously I didn't want to spend my free time a crying baby"

"Well, you're good with her"

"Yeah... "He smiled nervously

"Does it make you want one of your own?" She asked him and he laughed, "No".

Zoe sighed lightly and shook her head, "Well, not right now. But someday ..."

He shrugged and didn't answer, "What about you?" He asked

She giggled with embarrassment, "well according to the original plan we were supposed to have one child by now," she murmured without realizing what she was saying. She realized when she saw him shifting uneasily

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." she stuttered, "I didn't realize what I was saying"

"It's okay," he told her, but he could see in her face that she was still feeling guilty. "Zoe, it's okay, really" he repeated

"Yeah ..." She smiled softly"

"How long are you planning to stay?" He wanted to change the topic

"I'm not sure yet. This is my first vacation alone since ..." She stopped mid-sentence

"So, how are you?" He asked

"I'm fine. Better ..."

"Well ... I'm sorry about your breakup"

She laughed dryly, "No you're not"

"No, I'm not ..." the corner of his mouth quirked up "but really ... I'm sorry that you had a difficult time..."

"Yes ... but it's over"

"So ..." she began, tapping her foot on the floor, "you're seeing someone?"

He was surprised by the question

"You know what, ignore that. Don't answer. I don't really want to know about the women in your life"

He said nothing

"But are you ..."

He raised an eyebrow

"Are you seeing someone?" She asked again, more determined "and please answer with a simple answer and don't read into it too much"

"So why are you asking?"

"Curiosity"

He stared at her for a bit. "No it's not"

"Come on, it's not fair. My relationship was published everywhere… and you have Lemon. That's enough to get all the information. So you know everything about me. I don't ..."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just ... you know about me. Why can't I know about you?"

"Because it's none of your business really" he replied, and quickly regretted

"You know what, you're right. I'm sorry, I don't have any right to ask it"

"No, that's not it"

"What then?"

"It's just weird for me to talk to you again after all that has happened, you know? Talk about our lives ... when I know I'm not part of yours anymore"

"You will always be part of my life somehow" She bit her lip

"Yeah, I guess"

"Maybe if we stop avoiding such issues it would be easier" she suggested

"Zoe. You really want to talk about our love lives? Are you sure?"

"Just trying to make conversation," she sighed "You know, you can go. I'll be fine"

"Okay"

"Okay what?"

He paused to take a deep breath, "Yes, I'm seeing someone"

"Oh," his answer made her stomach turn over.

"You look surprised"

"No, it's just ... George told me something else" She had to be honest with him

He frowned, "you asked him ..?"

"No ... you know how he… everyone is ... when it comes to you," she said in almost a whisper

He had a knowing look, "Yes ... I'm familiar with their methods myself ..."

Silence reigned between them again for a few minutes until his phone rang,

"I have to take it"

She nodded and started picking up Daphne's toys from the floor.

"You need to be somewhere?" She asked when he hung up

"No, it was from the Rammer Jammer. Just wanted to ask something"

"I'm sorry I didn't come to see the place yet"

"It's not like you weren't there before. It looks the same"

"Yes, but it's yours now. It's different. I wasn't at _your_ Rammer Jammer" she suggested with a smile

"You are always welcome" he gave a sincere smile. She nodded

"It's time to feed her," Zoe lifted Daphne from the carpet when they heard her starting to cry "You want to do this?"

"No, you can do it..."

He watched Zoe feeding Daphne the bottle, when she finished, they waited a few minutes and when they saw that she was calm Zoe put her in the crib.

She returned to the couch and let out a deep sigh

"Okay, it wasn't so hard"

Wade laughed, "Yeah, I wouldn't say it to her parents"

"Yeah, you're probably right," she smiled

"So ... how is work?" He asked and she could see how hard he tried

She looked at him, considering how to respond. She didn't really want to answer it or talk about it at all

"It's fine" she answered simply

"And how is it for real now?"

"What do you mean?" She wrapped her arms around herself protectively and looked down

"You tell me. Something's bothering you," Here we go again, she thought, his ability to read her thoughts

"We don't have to talk about it," his voice shook her thoughts and she looked at him, seeing the slightly worried expression on his face

"No, that's fine," she smiled uneasily

"How long have you been feeling like this?" He asked

She shrugged, "a while, I guess"

"I thought you liked it," he questioned

"I did ...I do ... It's just" she stammered. It was hard to express her true feelings. Becoming a doctor was everything she ever wanted. The thought of becoming a doctor was something that made her motivated and feel good for years. She had doubts, she knew it. She had guilty thoughts. She knew that this was what was expected of her, because since she can remember she told everyone this is what she wanted to do.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yes," she managed, her voice fragile "This is silly," she declared

He didn't respond, he waited for her to continue

"I wanted this for so long. And I'm good at it. I just don't know if it makes me happy…" she continued with her rant and she looked at him and his face didn't reveal anything. Suddenly she felt insecure about his lack of response.

"I'm sorry if it's boring you. Hey, maybe it even makes you happy. You never really wanted me to be a doctor," she muttered sarcastically and regretted after seconds, she hoped he didn't hear, but she had no luck.

"I can't do it" he shot and rose quickly to his feet, pacing nervously toward the exit.

She stared at him, not understanding "what happened?" She asked and he stopped in frustration. He tried desperately to find the right words

"I can't just sit here and listen to all your problems," he said, still with his back to her and she felt his comment stab her in the heart

"Well, sorry if my problems are annoying you. You're the one who asked," she snapped

"Zoe" He turned to look at her "I'm sorry. I wanted it to be different ... I wanted us to talk ..."

"We're talking" she scoffed

"No, for a moment I thought I was able to listen and be here for you in a certain way ... but I can't just sit here and pretend that you didn't break my heart"

Her eyes welled up, "You hurt me, too. The words that were said and the pain ... it can't be taken back"

"No, it can't"

"So then why try to be friends?"

"I don't know. For our friends, I guess"

"So we should tell them"

"Why?" he asked annoyed

"Because you're the one who insist on raising the issue and every time we fight. I try to avoid it, to forget. I'm tired. I don't want to lie to them anymore"

"Do what you want to Zoe, that's what you always do anyway," he turned again to leave but Lavon, Annabeth, George and Lemon just entered the house

"Great," he hissed

"What's going on?" Lavon asked, watching between Zoe and Wade

"Nothing. I'm out of here" He passed the four and stormed out the door. Lemon shook her head to indicate to George to follow him and he pulled Lavon with him.

"Zoe, what happened?" Lemon asked anxiously, as they sit in the living room.

"She fell asleep again, do not worry," Zoe said to Annabeth as she came to the crib.

"So?" Lemon urged her

"We just can't be friends"

"Why?"

"Because ... it's just too hard" she was fighting back tears

"I don't understand it ... it didn't seem that way a few days ago," AB gave her a tissue

"4 years ago many things were said and done ..." Zoe began...

"What the hell happened?" Lemon insisted

Zoe sighed and squeezed her eyes shut

"He asked me to marry him"


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I promised to update last week, but my laptop went crazy on me.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, pm's – I appreciate it greatly. Writer's block sucks and it's only because of you I found some inspiration again.**

 **i guess not a lot is happening in this chapter but there's an important flashback. also i know some of you requested a chapter from Wade's POV. it'll happen soon.**

 **Please let me know your thoughts.**

 **Sorry about my English.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"He what?" Lemon asked, shocked

"I don't know what to say" Annabeth continued "We had no idea ..."

Zoe gave a bitter smile, "Yes, we had a sort of unspoken agreement that we wouldn't tell anyone"

"And you said no?" Lemon's stunned gaze never left her face

Zoe nodded

"When did all this happen?" They asked together

"Well, it was a little after you and George broke up ..." She looked at Lemon "Do you remember when he went for his internship in New York"

Lemon nodded and motioned for her to continue

"It started to get me thinking ... What if I'd missed something? My parents came to visit on founder's day and my dad told me about a really good program for cardio-thoracic surgery... and that's exactly what I've always wanted and in New York ..."

"So it was because of school?" Annabeth sounded surprised

"Not exactly ... after dinner with my parents, I went to meet him. I told him about this opportunity and he almost lost it ..."

 ** _"I can't go with you, you know that ... my father ..."_**

 ** _"You know I would never ask you to do something like that"_**

 ** _"So you're just going to leave?" He almost shouted_**

 ** _"Stop twisting my words! I never said I wanted to leave, but I'm not giving up on this, Wade. I didn't know what I wanted to do until recently. And out of nowhere this opportunity appears. What do you want me to do? To let it just pass? Just because you're afraid of a long distance relationship?_** **"**

 ** _He was upset and ran a hand through his hair "Long distance relationships do not work. That's a fact. There are studies"_**

 ** _She narrowed her eyebrows, "you checked?"_**

 ** _"No. But people talk about it. They realize that it is too much to see each other only occasionally and having to rely on phone calls... Think about it, Zoe"_**

 ** _"To hell with the studies. People make relationships work. Long distance or not. You make it work because you want it to work"_**

 ** _"No. People get carried away with their lives and forget. Or get lazy. Or other people get in the way"_**

 ** _"Nobody is going to get in the way. Stop it," she said angrily and quickly regretted. She took a deep breath. "Look, it was a long day and we're both tired. Let's take the night to figure things out. I'll sleep in my house today" She came closer, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow," she whispered to him and went_**

"But what about the proposal?" Lemon said, getting straight to the point

"The next day I did not hear from him until the afternoon. Actually, it left me uneasy. I was nervous about everything he said to me and what I was going to say to him. He asked me to meet him at his apartment in the evening. I did not know what to expect ... I went, and there he was... "

 ** _"Okay. Before you say anything, please let me talk ..." he asked, and she froze, looking at him standing in the middle of the room holding a small blue box in his hand_**

 ** _"Wade ... What are you doing?" She whispered, a frightened look covering her face_**

 ** _"I thought about it all night. I tried to find a way for me to live in peace with a long distance relationship, and the answer was there ..." He glanced at his hands for a moment, hesitating. "It is the perfect solution. We'll make turns and visit each other until you finish school ... we'll do it your way ... but at least I'll be sure ..." He took a deep breath "marry me, Zoe"_**

 ** _She continued to stare at him, the turmoil evident in her eyes. "So you're asking me to marry you because you're afraid I'll run from you?"_**

 ** _"No, I'm asking you to marry me because I love you and I want you to fulfill all your dreams ..." He paused, trying to squeeze a reaction from her "So ...?" He never imagined it would be that hard._**

 ** _She closed her eyes and held her head in her hands. "I don't know what to say"_**

 ** _"There aren't many options" He tried to laugh about the situation but his voice betrayed him_**

 ** _"I love you ..." she began, taking a step forward and taking his hand in hers_**

 ** _"So say yes," he interrupted_**

 ** _"You caught me unprepared... I…"_**

 ** _"Yeah, well, that's how it usually works with marriage proposals ..."_**

 ** _"You know what I mean. It's big. It's ... I don't know ..." She tried to find the right words, but failed. They stood there for several minutes, looking at each other_**

 ** _"You're only asking me because you're scared"_**

 ** _"Is that what you really think?" He looked hurt and she regretted the words_**

 ** _"Yes. Because if New York wasn't an option, you wouldn't have done it"_**

 ** _"Okay, maybe not now. But it opened my eyes and I know what I want. So why wait?"_**

 ** _Again, he left her speechless._**

 ** _"I'm not going to force you to do something you are not ready for or don't want to ..." He closed his eyes for a few seconds and then opened again. "Maybe ... Maybe I should let you go," he released his hand and walked away slowly._**

 ** _"Wade," she breathed_**

 ** _"What, Zoe? I already know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. No matter what. I know it. But ..." He paused. "You don't know..."_**

 ** _She felt her insides beginning to crack, but she refused to show she's breaking. She looked at him wide-eyed. She couldn't say yes and she knew he wouldn't accept any other answer. Both options frightened her. How could she give him what he is asking for when she is not ready? But how can she go on without him?_**

 ** _"We're only 22. I'm not ready ... what if" She swallowed_**

 ** _"What if what?"_**

 ** _"What if this is a mistake? We've been together almost all our lives. 8 years now. We don't know anything else. What if there is something else out there?" She didn't understand where these thoughts came from. She was happy with him. But ... She shook her head quickly_**

 ** _"Something better?" He hissed bitterly and she felt her heart shrinking_**

 ** _"No," she sighed._**

 ** _"Okay, you don't want to get married now? Its okay, I understand. We can wait until you finish school. I'll wait"_**

 ** _"No! Why would you wait?"_**

 ** _"Because… you are worth waiting for, damn it. I love you. Go do your thing ..."_**

 ** _Tears began streaming down her face "No ..."_**

 ** _"Why are you crying?" He threw the box on the couch and approached her again, putting his hands on her arms_**

 ** _"I can't..." she whispered_**

 ** _"Zoe..."_**

 ** _"No ..." She freed herself from his grasp; "I can't do this to you ..." She took a step closer and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth_**

 ** _"Don't wait for me ... I do not know what will happen ..."_**

"Oh honey," AB squeezed her arm. "How did he get a ring so fast? Unless he thought about it before ..."

"I don't know ... I haven't seen it at all ... I couldn't look at it ..."

"It certainly explains a lot," Lemon said, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I ... It all happened so fast and I had already left ... and after I had some time to think about it, I realized it wasn't fair to tell anyone without speaking to him first ... and well, I couldn't quite do it .." She shrugged

A few seconds later the door opened and George and Lavon entered

"What are you doing here?" Lemon asked angrily "Why did you return?"

"He didn't want to talk to us; he slammed the door in our faces"

"So you open it! C'mon, you had one job! I'll go talk to him" she stood

"You're wasting your time. He's not going to let you in," Lavon intervened

"It's sweet of you to think so. We'll see," she gave her mischievous smile and went out

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Lemon saw from a distance that he was preparing to go out, and when she arrived he was already at the door. He didn't expect her to appear there, she saw it on his face clearly.

"Lemon, I'm really not in the mood to talk and I was on my way out," he tried to walk past her, but she insisted and stood in front of him, blocking his exit

He sighed; he knew that he couldn't win her. "All right. Get in," he motioned for her

He sat down on the couch and she sat down in the chair across from him.

"What happened?" She asked him

"I'm sure you've received all the information you wanted," he rolled his eyes

"Maybe. But I want to hear your side ..."

"I don't want to talk about it," he insisted

"Okay. I'll talk and you listen. Look, I get it, you proposed to her and she said no. How long are you going to hold a grudge about that?"

He shook his head and laughed bitterly. "See, you have all the information"

"Wade. I'm serious"

"And I'm serious too. It's in the past; there is no reason to discuss it"

"You know what? All right. We do not have to talk about the past. Let's talk about the present. I'm getting married in three weeks"

"How could I miss it ..." he quipped, and she gave him a look. He motioned for her to continue

"Both of you are going to spend a lot of time together because of that ... and"

"I know where you're going with this. You can be calm, everything will be fine"

She nodded, "Okay. I believe you ..."

He nodded back and they sat there in silence for a few seconds, Lemon not taking her eyes away from him

"Wade ... Talk to me," she tried again

"I don't know what you want to hear"

"I don't know whatever you want to tell me. We are worried about you. George and Lavon just wanted to make sure you're okay," she said softly

"I know," he sighed, "I was not going to kick them out like that... I just ... I can't deal with this right now"

"I understand that, but we all just want to help you. Tell us what we can do. Every time she comes to town, we feel we should be on alert with you two"

"I know, and I appreciate it, but really, it's okay. It's only three weeks, right? And then it is all over," he tried to sound calm, but Lemon could see through it

. She was about to say something when the door opened and there was Zoe "Um, hi," she said hesitantly. "Ah…Lemon can you give us a minute?"

"Provided you promise not to kill each other," she stood up and looked at the two of them

"We will try to" Zoe smiled slightly and looked away to Wade.

"Yes, we're okay. You can go" he assured her

Lemon nodded, she passed near Wade on her way out, squeezing his shoulder and left.

They were left alone; Zoe looked on the floor, playing with her fingers nervously.

"Sit down," he was the first to make a sound after a few minutes of silence

"I'm okay with standing here," she said in a faltering voice

"OK" He stood up

She rolled her eyes and thought for a few seconds until she finally sat on the chair that lemon was sitting on before. He stood there and studied her. She felt uncomfortable and looked away. It was her first time at the gate house. She looked around the room intently, ignoring his looks. He continued to study her and said nothing. He moved to sit down on the couch handle and it shook her. She looked him in the eye again

"We must find a way to be in the same place without fighting. The wedding is +in three weeks," she said finally.

"I know," he said dryly

"We can try to be friends Wade. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm really sorry. I can't do anything to change the past ... but I'll do everything I can to get through the next few weeks…"

He didn't answer, he just nodded.

"I'm sorry I hit you with my problems. I know you don't care; it's just, you know what's going on with me without me having to say anything. It's been awhile since this happened... and I just got carried away with it ..."

"I care," he gave her a genuine look " _I will always care about you,"_ he thought to himself

She swallowed and didn't know how to react. He looked at her and was about to say something when his phone rang.

"Hey ... I'm just about to go out ... yeah ... Okay, I'll see you soon," she heard him say to the other side and saw him smiling. He hung up and put the phone in his pocket

"I'm sorry, you have plans, I didn't mean to interrupt you in the middle"

He sighed deeply, "Zoe. I ..." It was hard to find the right words. The conversation with her was difficult for him. Being in the same room with her was difficult for him. All those years he's been doing everything in his power to evade her. And Zoe's done the same. But he couldn't ignore her now. He looked at her standing in front of him, the look on her face vulnerable. "Why don't you come to the Rammer Jammer tomorrow? You can finally see the place and we can continue our conversation from earlier... what do you say?" He gave a half smile

She thought for a few moments "OK. I'll see you there"

She turned and started to walk out, he followed. "Bye Wade," she said without looking and went toward the carriage house. She dared to turn her head only when she heard the sound of the car's engine and knew he was gone.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She stood outside the Rammer Jammer, looking at the passers-by. She didn't know why but panic took hold of her. She took a deep breath and started her way inside. The place was full. It was lunchtime. Her eyes scanned the place with wonder

 _"He did so well without me_ " was the first thought that jumped to her mind. She shook her head. _"Stop. What's wrong with you?_ "

After a few seconds that felt like an eternity, she found her way to the bar and sat down on one of the stools.

"Wade. What you did with this place ... it's amazing," she said, and he felt the sincerity in her voice

"I only made small changes ... it's no big deal," he poured her one of his signature cocktails

"Don't do this," she asked, "You know it's huge. It's _your_ bar now. _Yours_. Don't make it sound not important"

"Thanks," he smiled

She smiled back. "It's really good, you know?" She said after taking a sip from the glass

"You think?"

"It's definitely going into my favorite's list." she said proudly, and he just laughed.

They fell into silence for a few moments.

"So ... I'm sorry that you hate your job"

She giggled, "I don't hate it ... at least not everything," she admitted. She noticed that Annabeth and Lemon entered into the bar and sat down next to a table. "Well, we'll have to continue this at another time, I promised the girls I will join them for lunch ..." She slid from the stool slowly "here" She took her purse and she heard him chuckle. She was about to say something when she saw a blonde girl walk by. _I know her from somewhere_. She could not remember where she recognized her from. Zoe guessed she was working in a bar by the shirt she was wearing which said "Rammer Jammer".

"Hey Wade, we are still on for tomorrow, right?" she asked him, Zoe was watching them

"Sure," he smiled to her. Zoe raised an eyebrow and hoped they didn't see it. When the girl went, Zoe took money from her purse and moved her hand to the bar when she felt his hand on hers. She shivered, hoping he didn't notice "on the house". She felt she couldn't utter a word so she just nodded and smiled back; she turned and walked toward the girls.

They sat there for an hour till Zoe found the courage to ask the question that had been bothering her

"So… how long has Wade been dating now...?"

"What? Wade is not dating anyone ..." Lemon dismissed her

"Oh, yes he is. He told me yesterday. I think he saw her yesterday. And she just talked to him about doing something tomorrow... here, that's her..." Zoe pointed to Tansy

"Tansy Truitt? He's not seeing her. Believe us," Annabeth insisted and exchanged a knowing glance with Lemon

"That's her name? I know her from somewhere. Her mind wandered, trying to understand where she knows her from

"Ah ... well, she's from Filmore... you probably have seen her once," Lemon intervened

"Yes. ... Probably ... Anyway, he's dating her"

"He's not. Let's move on. Let's talk about my bachelorette party!" Lemon exclaimed

Before they could continue the conversation, Tansy came to their table, "Can I get you girls anything?"

"Oh, no, Tansy, thanks, we're fine," Annabeth said quickly. Zoe studied her, and Tansy noticed.

"Zoe Hart, right? I don't think we've met "Tansy held her hand and Zoe pressed it "Tansy Truitt"

"Nice to meet you" Zoe forced a smile

"Okay, so if you don't need anything ..." Tansy smiled at them and turned

"Are you going out with Wade?" Zoe let out suddenly causing Annabeth and Lemon to gasp

Tansy laughed. "Going out with Wade? He's my husband"

Zoe's eyes widened, "What?"

"I'm kidding. Well, not quite. He's my ex-husband" Tansy winked at her "Now I have to run before my dear ex-husband will fire me, customers are waiting," she giggled and went

Zoe's eyes were directed straight to her friends, "he was married? And nobody thought to tell me?" She waved her hands, trying to wrap her head around the piece of information she heard now

"If I may remind you, you didn't want to hear anything about him ..." Annabeth explained

"And yet it never stopped you…"

"Okay, Zoe, you can freak about it yourself later. now I really want to talk about my bachelorette party ..."


End file.
